


Please Don't Leave Me Brother

by Raven_emerald



Series: Chaos of the Gods [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha/Omega, Asgard, Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Blind Character, Blind Loki (Marvel), Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Broken Bones, Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, Dark Tony Stark, Disabled Character, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dungeon, Escape, Evil Odin (Marvel), Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Genital Torture, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, Heat Stroke, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Misunderstandings, Nipple Torture, Omega Loki (Marvel), Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Prison, Prison Sex, Prisoner Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Slave Loki, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Loki is imprisoned in special dungeons apon his crimes on Midgard and is punished way far more than he deserves. He is now nothing but a plaything for the guards, a hole for the purpose of use and abuse. All he ever needs is death. Death would be a sweet mercy and would give him peace. He would never expect anyone to help him nor to love him ever in his life.
Relationships: Loki/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/guards
Series: Chaos of the Gods [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139693
Comments: 24
Kudos: 63





	1. Dark Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was requested by Unicorn shit, and here you go darling.  
> It was so fun to write it. This story turned out to be really violent in the further chapters, or as that I've planned, anyways you have been warned. Please make sure to check the tags properly before heading into.  
> Note that the Avengers would enter in this story in the future.
> 
> **Warning: Rape/non con. Mild mention of past violence.**

"Fuck slut! You are fucking hot inside...fucking hot!"

A swift cut of wind was heard before Loki was rewarded with a enthusiastic slap, the buzz sound ringing in his head for a few seconds from the strong blow. 

Loki cried in pain as the searing pain shot out to his body as the guard pounded into him mercilessly again and again roughly, ignoring the small wailing noises the prisoner was making. The whole prison was filled with pitch darkness that it made difficult to recognise anyone inside it. The only sounds which were heard till miles away were the strong animal like groans and moans of the prison guards and the sounds of terrible torture having been given to the fallen prince of Asgard. The horrific sounds of whip, fire, painful screams, cuts and the obvious sound of skin slapping and sex..... undoubtedly a rough one.

A small gasp escaped Loki as he head hit the wall once again, ringing his nerves. Guess it has been years here since, or maybe centuries...since he was imprisoned for his crimes he had made on Midgard. He had tried his best in the court to prove his innocence... That he was mind controlled and was forced to do so, but no one ever had believed in him. Right from the day if his trail, he has been dumped into this hell and have been tortured endlessly. These guards are always eager and excited to torture and claim him every day. Loki did not know what time of the day it is, or let alone what day it is. It was all black in here right from sunrise till sunset. He never heard any other sounds except for the groans and shouts of the guards against him.

When Loki first had entered this prison, he had fought, struggeld and then had even lowered to beg the gaurds to stop. There was no use. He had nothing now. His beautiful two eyes were ripped off from his body, including some of his fingers. His rubs were undoubtedly broken with his nose, which was bleeding all the time.

The entire prison now was filled with the thick cosmic scent of aroused sex and moans of pleasure. Many guards crowding all over the place, eagerly waiting for their turn to claim the brood mare kept open right in front of them. They all cheered as the guard who was riding Loki shoved himself inside and out, pulling it all the way out just to pound it roughly inside, each thrust which pushed Loki backwards to hit the rough stone wall, adding more pain to his already broken body.

Loki's head was now painted with red. His hairs were oiled with his own blood and sticky by hitting the stone wall every time. He was tired. His throat was dry and his body had gone long pale by less nutrition. All the food he got here was the semen of the guards. He don't accept it, he won't live. He wanted the day to be ended. His head hurted and was making a irritating buzz sound and his face was drowned with sweat and cum, no part of his body now left where there was no mark of abuse.

Bruises, cuts, burn marks, whip, bite marks, finger marks, marks of different tools and scratched were the only clothes and ornaments he was now getting in this prison. His voice was now bearly a whisper, or more like a creaking wail noise as his voice was dried off from screaming in pure agony for the last tortures of his. He should have had saved some of his voice and tears for now also. His whole body burnt in pain. He did not care what happened or was happening to his body, mostly not to his lower. His lower body was now completely numb and it looked like it needed ages to heal up the standing mark of rape, his overly abused hole and his tortured cock, they never get any rest. And not to mention about his eyes.

Loki could not even get a glance of whoever was torturing and abusing him. He did not know how they looked or what were they like. He would not even know if it is his own ones. He had lost the mercy of sight a long time ago when he entered this place.

Loki felt the hot seed spent deep inside whom, marking him forever in a place he can never take the mark from, and heard the man grunt as he pulled out his cock, making the way for another guard to ride the mare.

"You are doing so well princess...looks like we need to reward you sometime with some punishments."

Loki was roughly turned onto his back, his legs pulled into the guard's shoulders without care, making him to whimper and as usual the guard started thrusting deep into Loki, first slowly and then speeding up his pace, taking his own pleasure by hurting Loki even more. 

Loki did not care. He did not care what they did to him or whether it was tolerable or unbearable. Because evry torture they gave were surely intolerable and yet he had to endure them. So what was the point of measuring the pain? He did not care if his bare foot hit the cold floor, reminding him of his lost toe fingers which were pulled from his toes forcefully and most violently form the guards. Nor did he care about the stinging pain of his eyes which were removed from his face by bare hands from the prison guards.

Because he knew his fate. These guards tortures him saying that it was his reward, but he knew better than to go against him. Because that was long ago been regected. He knew better than to fight....to submit. To do whatever the heck they say without hesitation. That is the only way to live his life now. He was a prisoner and a meat to all of these people and he will stay as so the whole of his life. He was no more a prince but a slave. He never was a prince though. When there was no one to even remember him, let alone help him, then how can he even trust the people he once loved? Traitors. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: humiliation**

The irritating buzz sound of the prison being open wakes up Loki from his sleep. Maybe he had passed out the last night from the torture. Loki held out his thin pale hands to touch his body, his fingers moving to touch his abused hole as a wave of disgust washed Loki's throat when he felt the sticky semen dripping down from his hole, including the liquid which felt like his blood. His inner thighs were filled with cuts and dried semen which some were even drooling down fresh. Looks like the guards had even raped Loki when he had passed out. Loki winced as his nerve stood up when the cold water was splashed on his body, the ice-cold water making him shudder when the air touches this body. 

Loki's ears stiffness when heard the deep voice of the guards, laughing and speaking about something. Well as much as Loki heard, it seemed that many guards were inside the prison. That's not something special. If only he had his most beautiful eyes. The eyes which were called proudly as the mesmerizing emerald ones of his. 

"Hey, filth! Looks like you need some more punishment don't you think doggy?"

"Such arrogance that you don't even know what to do when your masters enter in."

Sudden realization shot Loki as he quickly stumbled and moved, crawling in the ground with his ass up high just like how the guards liked, following the direction the guards voiced we're coming from. 

Loki waved his hands to flag in the air to see if there is anything while he moved and then sighed in relief when his hands met the guard's boots. The once pride prince bent down until his nose touched the rock hard floor, his hips arching and his ass reaching as high as he can as Loki stretched out his tongue. He used his hands as a guide as he licked the guard's boots, swallowing the smallest hound of pride he still had in him, doing his work most obediently, caressing the man's legs while licking off the dusted boots clean.

Loki yelped in surprise and shrieked when he felt the guard's hands on his ass, kneading and slapping the naked flesh, purposefully inserting his dry finger inside the torn hole, chuckling as Loki wailed in pain.

"Did it hurt? Hehe.."

Loki was yanked by his black hairs up as he felt a hard slap landing on his cheek, the guard splitting at him, the loud voice of the man making Loki wince.

"I asked you did it hurt slut? Answer!"

A sound of humming was heard in Loki's ears when he quickly shook his head answering the guard the way they liked him too. It did hurt. Really hurt when the guard pushed in his dry finger inside the wrecked hole. But if Loki said that it hurt him, then they would punish him. So what choice did he exactly have?

"That's your place hear dog? At the foot of us Asgardians, licking our boots."

"Now now, take the food. We have bought it as you were good yesterday night."

Loki stretched his hand to move and wave them, trying to find some object to crawl as he did not have his eyes to see. He turned his head blankly as he placed his palm on the wall as a support to slowly stand up on his trembling legs, only to be pushed back in the ground harshly by some guard.

"Hey! Have you ever seen a dog walking so proudly with its two legs like the while hall is of it?"

"Well princess, back then, the while Asgard was your true. But now, not even your body belongs to you."

Loki bent his head down as he heard the laugh of the guards and enthusiastic chills of them. Well, that was true. He was nothing more than a doll.

"Now come on dog, smell where the food is and take it crawling like a snake that you are!"

What could be evermore humiliating than this?

Loki bet down to again form his crawling position, his hands leaving on the stone walk for guidance as he took a deep breath and tried his best to focuses on his small sense to see where is the food. It was not like the food he was getting here was so delicious that it would smell miles away.

"Hey hey! That way! That way whore! There there!"

The guards played with Loki, making him move from one end of the prison to the other, telling him things, and finally ended up making Loki cry. They let out a satisfying laugh when they saw the diamond tears running down from the younger price's broken eyes. Loki's heart felt like splitting up into two by the unbearable humiliation. The essence of pain was added on with insult making um remember his childhood where he was discriminated against just like this for his pale skin and rare black hairs. Loki let out a sigh when he finally touched the copper plate which had food in it. Loki raised his head, stretching his hands out, begging for food.

Loki heard a good sound of the plate falling before he heard the guards laughing loudly, pushing him and making him fall on the ground.

"Oops! Looks like I spilled the food! Anyhow, a dog does not mind eating the fallen food does it now?"

There was the chore sound of the guards laughing and exiting the prison after they saw Loki shaking his head, and agreeing with their words.

"Dirty whore! Haha!"

The last words before they left made Loki's heart as if they were clenching tight and not letting him breathe anymore. Well, what was he other than a whore? Maybe even the whore would get some respect compared to him.

He had no eyes, but yet the tears flowed freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor one🤕🤒😭😭


End file.
